scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:ScoobyDude34
Why Why did you change accounts again? Are you ScoobyDude2? If you are, please log in to ScoobyDude2. -Decca03 Okay Just to make sure, you're ScoobyDude2, right? -Decca03 Sure I’ll make it ASAP, please post a review on Wild Goose Chase. Remember the series we were working on? Wanna continue it? Please reply soon! -Decca03 Word count I'll do the word count. Wanna continue Catfish Co.? -Decca03 Okay Reviewed! Remember The Newest Scooby-Doo Show? When you were gone, I wrote Wild Goose Chase, please review it. -Decca03 Wow My mind is blown. I had the exact same idea to make a series just like Scooby-Doo! Musical Mysteries. Can I write for it and can it be part of Catfish Co.? -Decca03 The Haunted Inn It's out! -Decca03 Cool Ok. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:46, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Ok Yes. --Kyle03 (talk) 06:16, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hi You still on? -Decca03 Hey Hey man, I'm writing you guys a little story as we speak. -Decca03 Yes! :D My first story in ages is out! http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Lion_Men -Decca03 Hey dude I'll do it soon. ;) -Decca03 Reviewed your episode I did it. -Decca03 Titlecards/Lion Men Just to let you know, I'm guessing 2-4 parts for The Lion Men. Also, I'll do your titlecards in a bit, kinda busy right now. -Decca03 Two things I reviewed it! Also, yup. After the Lion Man is either The Ghost of Robin Hood, The Sun God Sacrifice, or something else. -Decca03 Redo I decided to keep the Lion Men into one part. Can you redo your review counting part 2? -Decca03 Thanks Thanks! -Decca03 The Demon Face Chase It's out! I await your review. -Decca03 Hi Taking a short break. -Decca03 Sorry Sorry about the review delay, but I did it. -Decca03 You still active? Still here? -Decca03 New series sneak peak Two security guards were wandering along through a wax museum. Suddenly, they heard a noise. “What was that Chuck?” asked one of them. “I dunno Larry,” said Chuck, “wanna check it out?” “Nah, who cares?” replied Larry, “now, I have to go check on the Mystery Inc. Room.” He walked through a door and began wandering down the hallway. Statues of monsters the Scooby gang had faced lined the walls, the Lion Men, the Wax Phantom, and the Devil Bear- suddenly, he stopped. The Mr. Hyde statue was gone. “Uh, Chuck?!” called Larry, “somebody stole the Mr. Hyde statue!” “Nobody stole it,” a voice mumbled. Mr. Hyde came towards Larry, “I came to life!” “Ah!” screamed Larry. He ran away, but all the statues came to life and came towards him. “No! Please, get away! Ah!” -Decca03 Everybody Hyde! It's out. http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Everybody_Hyde! -Decca03 Here it is! New episode: http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_of_the_Past -Decca03 New story http://scooby-doofanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Meeting -Decca03 Still here I'm still here. You? -Decca03 Decca Hey, ScoobyDude! Decca said to tell you and Kyle that he hasn't been on lately because he's been busy. 'Who am I? I'm Redo. ' 20:25, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Hi I'm still here, you? -Decca03 Click here! I'm continuing Scooby-Doo! War at the Wax Museum, so please re-read every episode, as the final episode is almost here. Also, you didn't review all of the ones I wrote last year, so make sure you do re-read just in case. -Decca03 Hi! Hi, ScoobyDude34. While you were gone, I finished up "War at the Wax Museum", but season two isn't going to happen, so you probably shouldn't read the first few season two episodes. I also wrote one of my best stories, Caper at Cupcake Castle! By the way, I might not be very active until December, but I'll try to be on. -Decca03 By the way I forgot to mention, please read the rest of War at the Wax Museum and review those along with Caper at Cupcake Castle. Thanks! -Decca03 Back I'm back. -Decca03 Hello! Hello there! I was wondering if you could take a moment to look at the teaser trailer for my fan fiction, Scooby-Doo in the Frigid Blizzard. I would also like to know if you know anyone I could talk to about the medium I could you to tell the story. Any helpful tips are welcome! Howler of the Moon (talk) 03:14, February 12, 2016 (UTC) Howler of the Moon Yo Hi! I wrote a new episode. The Town With no Ghosts -Decca03 Hi Yes, I've been watching Be Cool since day one. I love it! What's your favorite episode? It might be my new favorite Scooby show. Reply Area 51 Adjacent, Me Myself and AI, and a couple of others. Just curious, did you ever read my story back from 2014, One Last Mystery, Eh Old Boy? One Last Hurrah? Be Cool Yes, I love Daphne's new personality. Have you seen Gremlin on a Plane? What's your least favorite? -Decca03 Least favorite My least favorite is also Game of Chicken. I love Gremlin on a Plane, but thought it was too easy to guess. -Decca03 Reviews Did you ever read the rest of War at the Wax Museum and Caper at Cupcake Castle? There were never reviews, so just curious. -Decca03 Reviews I'll read and review a few of your episodes tomorrow. -Decca03 Your episodes Which one should I start with? -Decca03 Okay I will tomorrow, good plan. PS. Don't read season two of War at the Wax Museum since it's been cancelled -Decca03 Okay Okay then, farewell for the day. -Decca03 Catfish Co. Let's do a Catfish Co. series based on Be Cool! Do you want to? -Decca03 Hi Should I do War at the Wax Museum season two? Also, would you like to write the first episode of our Be Cool show or should I? I asked Kyle03 if he'd like to write one, but he hasn't replied yet. -Decca03 Word count What would the usual word count be for the Be Cool series? -Decca03 2000 Let's do 2000. Also, did you ever read my series, Scooby-Doo! Haunted Road? -Decca03 I'll I'll be busy, so maybe you should write the first Be Cool episode. Also, I reviewed the rest of Creepy Cases. -Decca03 Be Cool Kyle03 hasn't replied to me, so I have no idea if he'll write one of the 26 Be Cool stories, so I did the description for episode three. You should do four. -Decca03 BCSD Kyle03 isn't going to write any of the episodes, so it's just us. -Decca03 Which Which one are you working on? -Decca03 Rs Are we including Rs in Scooby's dialogue? Because in the show, he doesn't use them. In my first story I'm not giving him Rs, but it's okay if you do. -Decca03 Episode Just finished The Roar of the Worlds! I'll read your episode soon. -Decca03 Good Then we've finished the first two episodes. It's going good. -Decca03 Rs Since Scooby doesn't talk with Rs in the show, do you think we should make him not talk with them? I didn't have Rs in my first episode. -Decca03 New I'll be gone Saturday and pretty much all of Sunday, but I finished Anger of the Archer. -Decca03 Okay I'm going now and will return Sunday night. If you finish a new story, I'll probably read it then or on Monday. Can you reply to my replies to your review? -Decca03 Yo I'm back! I saw Sorcerer Snack Scare, my new favorite! -Decca03 Swamp Beast I saw a French version of Saga of the Swamp Beast. -Decca03 Like this How is the episode going? -Decca03 Suggestions Hi. I was reading your Be Cool stories that didn't have any links, so I was wondering, could I suggest two things for Hut, Hut, Yikes! and Monkey See, Monkey Boo? Carebearheart (talk) 01:58, February 22, 2016 (UTC) This is Decca03, I see Carebearheart wrote this, also see my message above I saw what you wrote my page, so my two suggestions for the two stories are that both culprits are female and make Velma or Daphne unmask the monsters instead of Fred. You response back on my page to tell me your opinion. :) alright, but what about Velma? :( Okay Cool, how many words? -Decca03 Okay So it'll be around 4000 words or is that word count after the time when it was half-way done? Also, I put in my first old monster. Are you going to re-use any? -Decca03 Okay Okay, I got a better idea and changed it. -Decca03 Okay Which one? -Decca03 Wait Then I will wait... Hmm... Will it be done soon? -Decca03 Okay Okay hopefully we're in the same time zone. What time zone are you? -Decca03 Time Pacific time. So that means sooner than tonight for me. -Decca03 I'm I'm gonna go do stuff while I wait. -Decca03 Episode Carebearheart wants to write an episode of the show. What do you think? -Decca03